Japanese National Phase Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-523708 describes a motor for a power window device. The motor includes a motor unit, a deceleration unit, and a connector unit. The motor unit includes a rotor arranged in a yoke housing. The deceleration unit is arranged at an axial end of the motor unit and decelerates rotational drive force of the motor unit. The connector unit is coupled to a gear housing. The yoke housing includes an open end from which a rotation shaft of the rotor projects toward the deceleration unit. A brush holder is arranged in the open end to hold a power supply brush, which supplies power to a commutator of the rotor. The deceleration unit includes a gear housing fixed by screws or the like to the open end. A worm gear, a worm wheel, and the like of a deceleration mechanism are accommodated in the gear housing. The deceleration mechanism decelerates and outputs the rotational drive force of the motor unit. The connector unit is connected to an external connector used to input and output electric signals and supply power. The connector unit includes a connection terminal connected to a conductive member, which is electrically connected to the power supply brush.
The commutator of the motor unit and the power supply brush are arranged outside the yoke housing in the motor of the above publication. Thus, the yoke housing can be easily manufactured at a low cost since the metal yoke housing can have a simple shape to accommodate the brush holder.
Due to the available space in the door of a vehicle, it is desirable that a motor used as a drive source for a power window device be reduced in size in a radial direction that is orthogonal to the axial direction of the motor. However, in the motor of the above publication, the conductive member (printed substrate in the above publication), which is electrically connected to the power supply brush, is arranged beside the commutator in the direction orthogonal to the axial direction. This enlarges the motor in the direction orthogonal to the axial direction.